I'll Look After you
by MattsyKun
Summary: The unforseeable has happened: the great Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang has fallen ill! It's up to Riza to nurse him back to health! A cute Royai fic.


_**I'll Look After You**_

_MattsyKun: a fic in which Riza takes care of Roy, and shorty-_

_Ed: DON'T CALL ME SHORT!!!_

_MattsyKun: Isn't even in this fic. Hey, I made a good title for this story! WHOOT!_

_Roy: (sneezes)_

_MattsyKun: here's a tissue, Roy-sama. Don't criticize me. Al has his body, Hughes is (unfortunately) still alive, Roy has both of his eyes… it's all weird, but it's for the story, so shut up and deal, please!!_

_Roy: (falls over)_

_MattsyKun: (pokes Roy w/stick) umm… Riza? A little help here?_

_Pairings: Riza/Roy_

Roy sat at his desk. The day started out bad enough. He woke up feeling a little dizzy and lightheaded, but shrugged it off. When he started walking to work it started to rain. When he got into work, he was drenched. The usual amount of paperwork times three greeted him at his desk. A half an hour later his head started to hurt from all the paperwork, and he still hadn't dried off. Thunder boomed outside, making his head hurt even more. And it got worse when…

RING RING RING!

Roy flinched and picked up the phone. "Colonel Mustang speaking…" he whimpered, trying to ignore the pain in his head.

"Hiya!" Came a loud voice on the other end. Roy moaned and put his head on the desk.

"What's the matter, Colonel? You don't sound so good." Hughes said. Roy swallowed hard.

"Could you be a little quieter?" Roy whispered into the phone. Thunder thundered outside, causing additional pain to his head.

"Sure," Hughes said, "What's wrong? Maybe you should go home and rest."

Roy looked outside. Truthfully, thunderstorms frightened him a little. The last thing he wanted to do was walk home in a thunderstorm. Riza had to drag him out of the office in order to get him to go home during this kind of weather.

"I'll be fine." Roy said. He sneezed and groaned as it hurt his head.

"Humph. That's what you always say."

Roy hung up the phone and put his arms on the desk, making himself comfortable. His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

_MattsyKun: while Roy-sama is asleep, This is a public service announcement from Edward Elric._

"_DON'T CALL ME SHORT! OR SHRIMP! OR MIDGET!"_

_MattsyKun: now back to your regularly scheduled fanfiction._

"…Colonel…"

Roy heard someone calling him. It sounded familiar…

"…Colonel…"

Roy sleepily opened his eyes to see brown ones staring back at him.

"WHOA!"

Roy fell off of his chair in alarm. Riza jumped back, wondering if she did something wrong. Her colonel looked up at her.

"Hawkeye, what were you doing?"

"J-Just seeing if you were okay." Riza spluttered. Roy tried to get up, but failed and landed back on the ground.

"…need help, sir?" Riza said, holding out her hand. Roy gripped it and pulled himself up.

"Are you okay?" Riza said worriedly, "I don't think you've ever fallen asleep at work, before."

"M-my head just hurts…" Roy said, sitting at his desk in the position he was in before. Riza knew he was lying, and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever." Roy shivered.

"It's almost time to go. I'll take you home." Riza said. She disappeared, leaving Roy there at his desk. He tried to somewhat organize his paperwork so he could work on it tomorrow, but his head felt heavy and he didn't exactly feel like doing any work.

Riza came back with Roy's coat and Black Hayate in tow. "Let's go, Colonel."

Roy followed Riza to her car. Feeling dizzy, he laid down in the backseat.

"We'll be home in a minute."

Riza sped on the highway. When they were about 15 minutes away from Roy's house, Riza heard sirens behind her.

"Damnit!" Riza snarled. Roy moaned, shivering violently in the back seat. The sirens made his head throb. Riza pulled over. _Please don't give me a ticket… I don't need one right now… just let me go…_

"Hello, officer." Riza said as the officer shined the light on her face.

"Do you realize you were going 115mph in a 60mph zone? You were going almost double the speed limit." the officer said. Riza had three options:

Reason with the officer.

Drive away as quickly as possible to Roy's house.

Distract the officer.

_I guess I'll go with the first one first._ Riza thought. "Please officer, let me go. My friend in the backseat there is very sick, and I need to take him home." Riza said, throwing in the kicked puppy look for effect. Black Hayate yawned and curled up in the passenger seat.

"Sure, and I'm sure his name is Roy Mustang." The officer said sarcastically. Riza dropped the kicked puppy look; she could tell it wasn't going to work with this guy.

"That's just it. It IS Colonel Mustang." Riza said. The officer shined the light in the backseat, revealing a sick, shivering, and feverish Roy.

"Oh, dear. Then go ahead." The officer said, walking back to his vehicle. Riza floored the gas and sped off the exit, making a few illegal turns and receiving angry honks. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Roy curled up in pain.

"We're almost there, Roy. Just hang on…"

Finally Riza arrived at Roy's house. She got out of the car and Black Hayate leapt out after her. Then she opened the back door.

"Colonel," she whispered, not wanting to cause Roy any more pain, "can you get out?"

"I-I think s-so…" Roy stammered. With some difficulty he managed to get out of the car and into the house.

"How about you go take a shower and get changed. I'll make you something to eat." Riza said. Roy nodded tiredly and trudged down the hall.

Luckily Riza always kept some spare clothes in the trunk of her car. As Roy took his shower, Riza changed while contemplated having Roy sleep downstairs. Knowing how sick he was, she knew that he wouldn't want to go up any stairs. So she went to the linen closet (which was on the first floor) and got some blankets. Riza only knew the layout of Roy's house because a couple of years ago he threw a party for something she couldn't remember. She went to the pull-out couch and sneezed at all the dust.

"Great."

After getting rid of some of the dust she made the bed and then went to the kitchen to make something to eat, but stopped when she heard retching.

"Colonel Mustang must be really sick." Riza said to herself as she got herself a snack and waited for Roy to come out.

Roy finally came out of the bathroom. He looked terrible. Riza put the back of her hand against Roy's forehead again.

"Your fever's gone up, Colonel." Riza said. Roy lay down.

"No need to be so formal, Riza. We're not at work." Roy said weakly.

Riza got a cold damp cloth and placed it on Roy's forehead.

"Feel better, Roy?" Riza said. Roy had already fallen asleep. Riza couldn't help but smile at her colonel. He looked so cute asleep…

"What am I thinking?" Riza said. Impure thoughts filled her head, and she shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking things like that! Finally sleep over came her.

_**The Next Day…**_

"Where's Lieutenant Hawkeye? She's usually here by now." Hughes said. Havoc looked around.

"And Colonel Mustang isn't here either." He said. Hughes' eyes got big.

"You don't think they…erhermed… do you?"

Havoc twitched. "Maybe. That would explain why they both aren't here. Even Roy's here by now."

Hughes sighed. "He's such a playboy."

_**Roy's House**_

Roy opened his eyes sleepily and yawned. He stretched, bumping into something.

That something was Riza.

She was snuggled next to him, one arm on his chest. Roy's mind went into panic mode for a second.

_What happened? What the hell? Did we… erherm?_

Then he remembered. It was a little faint, but he distinctly recalled being sick and Riza taking care of him. The phone rang and Roy reached and picked it up so it wouldn't wake Riza.

"Hello?" Roy said softly. Riza moaned a little and shifted her position slightly.

"Roy! How are you?!" a loud voice came over the phone.

"Shush!" Roy hissed at Hughes.

"What? Are you okay? Where's Hawkeye?" Roy sighed and hung up the phone right in the middle of Hughes' questions. Then he looked back at Riza. He blushed slightly.

_She took care of me._

Riza opened one eye and looked at Roy.

"Are you okay?" she said. Roy nodded and looked away so she wouldn't see his blush.

"Thanks for looking after me." Then he looked at the time.

"Uh, Riza? We overslept."

Riza looked at the clock. "For once, I don't care." She stretched and got up. "I need to take a shower."

Roy rolled over, one arm hanging off the bed. "I'll get up in a minute and make breakfast."

_**One Hour Later…**_

Riza and Roy walked into the building. Roy growled at the giant-ass pile of paperwork. Hughes looked at the two and smiled.

"Bout time you came in. We were wondering what happened to you two." He said. Havoc looked up from his paperwork.

"Yeah, we wondered if you… erhermed."

Snap,

Roy grinned as Havoc ran around in circles fanning his hair. Riza put her gun away.

"Thanks, Roy."

"Don't mention it."


End file.
